PASTA! She said
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: When England tries turning Germany into a woman, he accidentally slips and turns Italy into a girl instead! Find out what happens, and will Italy ever be a guy again?
1. Who is that girl I see?

**Our story today children, is inspired by a wanker best friend who wanted me to write this.**

***ehem***

**Well, please don't kill me because of this story. Kill my bff who lives in Arizona. :D And sorry if this sucks, it sounded better when I was telling her the story than writing it. :\ *Writes this while listening to Edelweiss*eeevveeerryyy morrrnniinnggg you greeeet meee...**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did...I think the world would end. o.o**

**Warnings:ehhh... If I think of any, I'll warn you.**

**Well thank you for clicking this, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Italy ate his pasta with happiness. His life was so wonderful, he had his friends Germany and Japan. He got to stay in Germany's house. And Italy was even able to sneak a cat into his room!<p>

Life was just going fine.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap England! It looks like Germany dropped some shit bombs on you! What happened" America shook an injured England trying to enter the meeting room. "Don't worry man, I'll get back at him! as the hero! I'll be-THE HERO!"<p>

"Shut up, wanker!" England hissed hitting him with his supporting crutch like an old person. Which made America say repeating "ow" "ow" 's and ran away from Britain. "That bloody Germany will pay. I swear it!"

"But mon ami..." France walked over and grasped England and began shoving him. "You need to rest, let me help you over to the couch-" (A/N: France has a Pedo Bear face.)

"GET OFF ME!" England screamed and struggled away from the perverted France. Which made it even more fun for France.

"honhonhon..."

_BOOM! _

"Kokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia rubbed his head sulking entering the meetings room and took a seat.

China followed behind him holding Russia's picaxe. with a proud look amongst his face.

America cleared his throat "Well let's begin! As you know, I am going in strong and you guys are my backu-"

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" England pounded his fists on the table, he was now 'magically' healed and his bandages had disappeared. "I am coming up with this one!" England walked up to America and pointed for him to sit down. America glared at him. "But I'm the-" England grabbed him by the ear.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M GOING TO GO SIT DOWN!" America wailed.

"This is so awkward, aru." China murmured.

"honhonhon.."

"kolkolkolkolkol"

"ALRIGHT!" England dusted himself off. "My plan deals with dark magic-"

"Dark?" Russia soon had a creepy smile on his face.

"Yes..." England answered confused. "Ehem, Since Germany is what's keeping the Axis strong. We need to get his ability of being who he is disabled. But what?"

"We could kill him?" Russia beamed.

"Uh...No." England twitched.

France stood up and pervedly (I know it's not a word, I DON'T CARE XD) walked up to England. "Well, I know something..." France put his elbow on England's shoulder.

"You're a bloody wanker?"

"Non. honhonhon. Here's my idea: We turn him into a girl."

"Yes! And then you can rape him!" England sneered sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO!" England shoved France off him. "But...Your idea isn't half bad. We could turn him into a girl. Girls don't have any power." (A/N: *kills*)

"And their defensless when they are gropped." France purred.

"But, there IS a SLIGHT problem..."

"And that's what?" America asked.

". . .One of us need to take on for the team and turn into a lady."

Everyone turned their eyes on China.

"WHAT, ARU?"

* * *

><p>China stood in a center of a chalked circle. Cursing under his breath.<p>

"Are you ready?" England asked, and flipped his hood over his head.

"No,aru." China hissed.

"Good." England flipped through his 'book of magic'.

the other allies were in there also.

Russia and France both had a creepy smile, excited about this change in China.

America ate a hamburger.

England closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Internal Blood, mucus, cup size, focus, Vermoil Clutter, Heart ache"_

America got bored of his chant, he also finished his hamburger. He threw the wrapper in front of England. America got up and left the room.

England continued his chant.-again. (A/N: MOST AWKWARD CHANT EVER! I'm not creative. DX)

_Internal Blood, mucus, cup size, focus, Vermoil Clutter, Heart A-" _

England raised his wan into the air and readied to point it, and then he slipped on America's hamburger wrapper.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>"D-Did it work, aru...?" China waved the smoke away coughing.<p>

"Well...Do you feel...Different?" England got up from the ground now cut up.

France scream to see his hair was messed up from the explosion. Russia was perfectly fine.

China shrugged.

France grinned after making him self look 'sexy' again and ran over to China. "Let me help, madame!"

Franc began gropping China.

China screached. "THAT HURTS, ARU!"

"CHINA IS A GIRL!" France squealed and 'huggled' China. So proud of his idea.

China took a mirror from within France's pocket.

"I look the same, aru."

"You've always looked feminine, China." England glared.

America came back in with a soda. "Did it work?"

"It worked on China...But...Did it work on Germany? Well, we'll soon find out. Let's begin our plans on attack."

So they got to work.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The Axis,-Er, Germany and Japan woke up the first.

Italy was still asleep and was asleep in his own room, since Germany locks his door at night now.-Sadly. And Japan always locks his door.

Japan always made breakfast for all three, but Italy was always late to breakfast that his food got cold. But Japan still had hope.

"So why won't you wake him up?" Japan asked quietly then sipped his Green tea.

"Because... He sleeps naked. At least he has enough dignity when he comes into my room... But still, I don't really feel like opening the door on a nude italian." Germany took a bite of some eggs.

Japan stood up. "I'll come with you this time. It'd be an honor to be scarred for life with you." Japan bowed.

That was awkward.

"...Alright."

So they walked up the stairs.

"I-Italy..." Germany whispered and opened the door slowly. Italy's room was messy. Very. Messy. It made Germany almost want to cry. So Germany took his eyes off the floor and onto the bed. The blanket was kicked off onto the ground.

Instead of finding a naked italian boy. He found a naked italian girl.

Japan twitched his eye. He knew he should look away...But She was pretty...

"Ve..." The girl said in her sleep. She got cold all of a sudden, and sat up.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened just one.

"Germany! Japan! You guys are in my room! That's awesome!" Italy, the girl, jumped out of the bed and raced towards Germany.

"No-No! S-Stop!" Germany stuttered.

Italy hugged Germany. "I hope you're not angry about my room, it's just, why clean it when it will become messy again?"

He felt something on his chest shoving him a bit away from Germany. Wait, it wasn't on his chest...It was his chest. and it pushed very tightly against Germany hurt really bad.

Italy jumped over the piles of clothes and junk on his floor and looked into the mirror. "Since when did my mirror become a window? This is really weird... There's a naked girl looking at me. That's probably really embarrassing for her." Italy giggled cluelessly.

"So...That's...You...Italy?" Germany sweated.

"Of course it is!" Italy threw his/her arms into the air joyously. "And for breakfast, I want italian food!"

Japan sweated also. "Italy... I already made breakfast...I-"

"PASTA!" She cried and ran down the stairs excited.

Germany and Japan were terrified.

Of course the german was the first to run for her. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Italy and picked her up.

"Italy...You know your mirror-"

"My window?~" Italy chirped. "And put me down! I want pasta!"

Germany moaned annoyed. "Your...Window...Is actually a mirror. Italy...That girl you saw...Was you."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me DX<strong>

**Review pleash~**


	2. May I sleep with you?

***munchmunchmunch***

**Well anyway, Here we go~ *Is listening to Ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton. You can listen to it too xD***

**I do not own Hetalia...**

**Aaaand Warnings: I...Guess... a naked girl? o.o;**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Japan sat in his bedroom sewing. Something you wouldn't see him doing, but he was doing it. Since Italy was a female, Japan thought he might as well make a dress for her, instead of parading around in a man's uniform.<p>

Italy sat at the kitchen table kicking her legs back and forth. She was wearing Germany's jacket and Germany buttoned it up on her saying that she shouldn't be exposing anything. Italy was so confused. Why was Germany not yelling at her or making her button up the jacket herself?

Italy scratched herself and pouted. "Doitsu! Doitsu! This jacket is very itchy!" She complained.

"..." Germany sipped his coffee. He had no words(calm words) to say to Italy.

"Don't worry Italy-neesan." Japan came out from his bedroom, "I'm working on a dress for you. So you won't have to wear Germany's jacket...But there's a slight problem..." Japan hesitated.

"What's wrong Japan?~" Italy asked and took a sip of milk from her cup.

"Wait, Japan, if you were making a dress for Italy, wouldn't you- Oh." Germany finally got what Japan was saying.

"What?" Italy asked confused flapping her arms around in the over grown jacket. It was hard trying to do stuff, when your hand is inside a sleeve that's 2 feet longer than your actual arm.

"I'd...Need to measure you." Japan turned bright red.

"That's all?" Italy chippered, then started to unbutton the jacket. "I'll just take this jacket off and you can-"

"NO!" Germany and Japan yelled in unison.

Germany then re-buttoned the jacket on the petite girl.

Female Italy was way smaller than the original male Italy. Italy was 5'2. And so it made Germany's jacket went all the way down to her shin.

"I guess I can take my dress I have so far and give it to a tailor." Japan held out a bag. Germany sighed and took it from him. "I think I could call someone else. I'm sure she'd be willing to do it."

"Who?" Japan asked.

* * *

><p><em>Ding, Dong!<em>

"I'll get it~" Italy ran to the door. Germany stopped her from answering and pointed for her to wait in the sitting room. Italy pouted and peaked out of the room's window.

"Thank you so much for coming." Germany nodded. As the figure walked in.

Italy came running out of the sitting room and attacked the person with a huge hug. "HUNGARY!~"

"T-this is Italy?" Hungary asked looking horrified at the girl hugging her.

Germany nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Italy, I thought I told you to wait in-"

"But Germany! This is Hungary! Not some total stranger!" Italy complained.

"It's alright Germany." Hungary smiled. She was actually very happy Italy was now a female. But why is Italy a female in the first place?

Germany handed the bag with the materials of the dress in it. Hungary took it gladly.

"Italy, why don't you show me to your room?"

Germany felt his blood turn cold.

"Okay! But watch your step~" Italy ran up the stairs.

"Why don't you try it in the guest room..." Germany guided Hungary in the other derection.

"Hm? Why?" Hungary was puzzled.

"The guest room is bigger" He lied. Italy's room was way to messy for Hungary going in there.

"Um..Okay." Hungary motioned Italy to come back down the stairs. "Germany..."

"Hm?" Germany grunted.

"What...Why is Italy a girl...?"

Germany was silent for a few minutes.

"I wish I knew. Me and Japan found him as a girl."

"Germany, people don't turn different genders in a night."

"Maybe something was in the pasta." Italy sighed behind them.

They both jumped and looked down at the short italian.

"Let's change the subject..." Hungary cleared her throat. "Italy, let's go into the guest room and I'll get you dressed."

Italy took her hand and they went in.

* * *

><p>"Get your eyes off me please, aru." China twitched her eye as all the men looked at her.-She even saw Canada looking at her.<p>

"China become one with Russia, da?" Russia held a sunflower out. China moaned.

"No way! Not until she a few rounds of l'amour with me!" France tried pushing the russian. the russian was unmoved.

"kolkolkolkolkol"

"Ahahaha! The hero always needs a love interest!" America came from behind China and lifted her into his arms.

"Aiya! Put me down, aru!" China struggled. America just laughed.

Russia and France began to pull China into there grasp.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"NO WAY DUDE!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL"

Canada stood up "g-guys...let's have China decide who she likes...And-"

"Who are you?" the little bear in Canada's arms asked.

". . .I'm Canada."

_SMACK!_

"ENOUGH!" England somehow was able to smack all the males upside the head.

America pouted and sat China down.

"T-Thank you England, aru."

England nodded and smiled. "We need to begin our attack."

"I thought we decided we'd do it next Saturday?" America said.

"But we need to track them down idiot." England hissed.

"How do you know the spell even worked?" America continued, "What if it just effected China and no one else?"

England huffed. "I-I-I...I don't know."

"Oh great job, aru!" China hissed. rolling her sleeves up.

"B-but! We can find out, poppet!" England backed up. "There most likely at Germany's house. So we could send someone to spy."

"I'll spy, da?" Russia walked for the door.

"No. You're to large. You'd be spotted instantly." England said. France and America snickered.

"You fail to trust Russia, da?" Russia turned with a creepy smile. "That's not a wise idea."

"O-okay! But someone else would have to come with you-"

"China." Russia interupted and wrapped his arm around China. China's face disappeared into his arm.

"Cunt! bweath! ARU!" China muffled.

"N-No, Russia. I don't want her going out with you."

"What are you her father?" America laughed manicly.

"NO! I-I-mean!. . . Sometimes..Females start stuff randomly and..."

"Ohonhon! I know what your saying~" France smiled at China. "I can teach her everything."

"You bloody wanker! I'd never let you!"

"Honhon. You forget, I had Seychelles before you. Who do you think gave her 'the talk'?"

". . . Alright."

China looked annoyed. "I had colonies at one point too! I had TWO GIRLS! Alright, aru?"

France sulked.

* * *

><p>Hungary came out of the room smiling. "I'm done with the dress. Japan did most of it though. I just added some feminine touches."<p>

Italy slowly came out blushing. Her dress was navy blue with white polka dots. She had red trimming around her arm hole. and the collar. And she had a red ribbon tied around her waist that had a big poofy bow behind her. Her hair was tied up in a yellow ribbon. Italy was also wearing her original boots from when she was a boy. And her socks ended a little above her boots.

"Ve..." Italy whimpered.

Germany couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful...

"Germany-kun, dinner is ready." Japan said coming in wearing an apron. He looked at Italy and his eyes grew wide.

Italy smiled. "Do you like me?~"

Japan turned red and turned back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay for dinner." Hungary shook hands.

"Thank you Hungary." Germany nodded.

Italy hugged Hungary, "Bye~ Thank you for the pretty dress!"

Hungary smiled. "Your welcome. I left some of my old dresses you can wear. I also left you some pyjamas."

"Okay." Italy let go of her and waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Germany woke up. He looked over at the clock and moaned. 11:32 P.M. He heard crying.

Curious on why someone would cry at this unholy hour got out of bed.

He went into the hallway and trailed after the voice. Of course it stopped at Italy's room.

Germany grimmly knocked on the door. Italy gasped and went silent.

"Italy... Will you please tell me why you're crying at this time of the night?" Germany asked.

It was silent. Then you could hear Italy hopping over piles of things and opened the door.

Italy's face was flushed and tears streamed down her red cheeks. she cuddled herself in her red and white striped pyjamas. (A/N: If anyone knows American Girl, I imagine the pyjamas looking like Molly's pyjamas. And of course she's during World War 2. AWESOME! XD)

"N-nothing is wrong." Italy lied and wiped her nose with the PJ sleeve.

"Italy...Don't lie to me."

Italy's lip trembled and hugged Germany. "I don't like being a girl. I hate it!" She sobbed. "I miss being me! I miss you yelling at me when I did something wrong! I don't like how you and Japan treat me now! It's terrible!"

Germany felt bad and hugged her. She buried herself into his arm. "Italy... I promise I'll treat you the same, and I promise to try getting you back to normal...Alright?"

"P-Pinky swear?" Italy moved away and held her little finger out.

it was so small.

Germany held his finger out too. "I pinky swear..."

Italy smiled and hugged him once more. "Good night."

Germany sighed. "Goodnight."

As Germany turned, Italy tugged on his shirt.

"G-Germany?"

"What?"

Italy hesitated.

He was a girl...How could Germany- Wait! Germany pinky sweared! He was going to treat him like usual.

"May I sleep with you tonight?" Italy finally asked.

Germany turned red. But Italy couldn't see him. Because it was too dark.

"Italy..No.."

"Please Germany! You promised!" Italy tugged on his shirt repeatiously. "Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Italy! I wouldn't even let you sleep in my bed as a guy!"

"PLEASE!"

Germany sighed. "A-Alright. But just for toni-"

"Ve! THANK YOU!" Italy ran to Germany's room and hopped onto the bed. "Ve.." Italy closed her eyes and snuggled the pillow.

Germany groaned and looked as Italy was sprawled out on the bed. "Italy..Please move over."

Italy was already asleep.

Germany had a slight smile on his face. He picked her up and sat her on the other side. And lay next to her.

"Goodnight, Italy." Germany said and turned his light off.

"Night." Italy said softly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Germany was surprised to not find Italy next to him. Wait-<p>

...

Why is there blood on his bed?

A piercing scream came out from the hall.

"GERMANY! I'M DYING!" Italy wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	3. BLOOD!

**Previously, in the Chapter 2...Well you know. xD Because if you don't and you started reading from right here, I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL... No but seriously. I notice I'm having a blast with my Allies. China a chick=perverted men. XD I notice rereading back, I'm kind of pushing Englandx China. o.o NOOOOO! (sorry if anyone likes that pairing :x)Well, I don't really know what pairing to do... Anyway: **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! 'kay?**

**Aaaaand... Warnings: A boy that turned into a girl is having is first period! Isn't that exciting? xD **

**(I'm deprived from sugar...Forgive me...)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Of course, when someone yells, "I'M DYING!" What's the first thing that you think of?: Someone is going to die.<p>

Germany ran for where Italy was-The...Bathroom?

"I-Italy? Where are you hurt?" Germany asked. He hesitated on opening the door.

"I DON'T HURT! I'm JUST GUSHING OUT BLOOD!" Italy cried.

Japan who was stretching right behind where Germany was, eyes grew wide.

"G-Germany... You do know how woman have children right?" Japan asked.

"Yes...?" Germany replied. He was an adult. Of course he knew.

"Well you know woman can't have children until there eggs are fully progressed?"

Germany looked confused at him. What was he talking about?

"Well, since I am related to two females, Taiwan, Vietnam and Korea(A/N: I can't remember if it's North, or South... DX). I know about their horrors they have went through."

"What does Italy have to do with this? She's not pregnate."

"Neither were they. This is just one step into adulthood, mostly all females have to face."

"So she bleeds? For how long?"

"Well, these things do take some time, And this is Italy's first time, it may take up to two weeks or so."

"I don't think Italy has that much blood pumping in her."

"N-No. It's blood from the eggs. They must be cleaned out every once in awhile. And really, it's not technically blood."

"Well what can Italy do until he-SHE'S stopped bleeding?"

Japan thought for a moment. "She has an option..." Japan knocked on the door. "Italy-neesan, Do you want to stay in the bathroom? Or do you want to stay in your room-The guest room with a bowl until you're all better?"

Italy sniffled. "I don't know if I can leave this bathroom without flooding everywhere with blood. I'm so embarrassed! I bled all of Germany's bed!"

Japan gave Germany the look: What was Italy-neesan doing in your bed in the first place?

Germany replied with a look: She begged.

Japan: You gave in?

Japan smirked.

Germany looked away with a glare.

Italy opened the door. "If I hold my legs together, maybe I can keep it from leaking."

Germany massaged his forehead.

"Alright Italy-neesan, whatever makes you happy." Japan nodded, "Germany, can you get a bowl."

Germany went to get a bowl and handed it to Italy.

* * *

><p>Of course China's started also. She stayed at her house and skipped meetings.<p>

"Let's visit her~" France said.

"No, let her rest." England glared.

England sent Russia and America to spy on the Axis. Russia wasn't happy.

They also called off the attack for a little while longer until China is feeling better.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Germany and Japan wanted earplugs..Really bad.

Italy was screaming on the top of her lungs, and since female Italy has a high voice (Just like male Italy XD), Her screams would make anyone's ears bleed.

"Italy! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Germany yelled.

"IT HURTS! I AM DYING! I AM!" Italy let out another screetch.

"You are not dying Italy-neesan!" Japan yelled-calmly, "You're blood is just blotted!"

"Don't yell that!" Germany yelled at Japan.

Japan rolled his eyes, "Italy! If you stop screaming, I'll make you pasta!"

All the screaming and thrashing they heard-went silent.

"O-Okay." Italy sniffled.

Japan went to make pasta.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. :\<strong>

**Don't worry! I have more in store. I'm planning my gerita fluff~**

**And I reread this and laugh. Japan gave Germany 'the talk'. XD**

**Please Review~**


	4. Big Brother Prussia

Italy sighed contentally in her bed. She was finished. She had finished 3 days ago. It just felt so good not reinacting 'The Red Sea' anymore. Italy turned over to read the clock. Italy squinted her eyes. It was hard for her to read clocks with hands. _Maybe I can ask Germany or Japan for the time... _She thought. She got up and stretched. She didn't really feel like getting dressed so she walked out in her pyjamas.

"Germany! Japan! Do you know what time it is?" She called out. She walked over to the kitchen.

"Hm?" She looked around. No sign of them anywhere. _Maybe their still in bed._ Italy thought. She went to the pantry and looked for something to eat. Just one snack before breakfast is okay, right?

When she was about to open the door. She saw a note left in it.

_Italy, _

_We went out to get supplies. _

_Please stay in the house and don't answer the door to anyone._

_Germany_

Italy pouted. They didn't even make her breakfast?

She opened the pantry door and grabbed a jar of cookies. She took it over to the kitchen table and ate. "They didn't say what to eat for breakfast..." Italy proudly ate a cookie and reread Germany's handwriting.

_He wrote me a note... _She thought. _He wrote it just for me!~_

She touched the ink. It was still fresh. "Germany..." She sighed. Wait, what was she doing? He wrote her a note. Just telling her not to do anything.

She pouted and sat the note facing the table. On the back was more writing.

_Italy-neesan,_

_Do not eat the cookies in the pantry. That is not a breakfast option._

_Japan_

"Woops." Italy giggled. "Oh well, I'm already eating them, why stop?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Italy gasped. She peaked out the window to see a bleach haired man standing outside.

"WEST! I've come to VISIT you!" The man said.

* * *

><p>"Yo! I think this is Germany's house!" America yelled.<p>

"Shut up." Russia whispered. "Or we will be noticed, da?"

"Oh right, DA. I mean, duh." America knelt down. They were hiding behind bushes.

America pulled out his binoculars and stuck them through the bushes.

"Hey look! There's Prussia, Russia!"

Russia mumbled something under his breath. America was to proud of his discovery to listen.

* * *

><p>"West! I know your in there! open up!" Prussia continued to bang on the door. "Alright, I'm going to let myself in!" Prussia pulled out a keychain filled of keys. He poked each one through. "Not that one, not that one..." He continued.<p>

Italy decided she'd hide. But where?

_CREAK_

He opened the door!

Italy hid behind the kitchen curtains.

Prussia went into the kitchen.

"Cookies!" He reached his hand in there and pulled 7 out.

Italy giggled at the man. He looked funny eating cookies.

Prussia turned his head to the curtains.

"I know someones behind there." Prussia said then stuck the cookies in his mouth and slowly stepped towards the curtains. He looked like a beaver.

Italy giggled some more.

Prussia flung the curtains back. "AHA!"

"Eek! Don't hurt me! I have relatives in your area!" Italy cuddled herself into a ball.

Prussia gasped. "Whoa! What is Germany having a lady in his house for?" Prussia lifted her up to 'look her over'. He also had that look: I WILL HAVE YOUR VITAL REGIONS.

Prussia finished looking her over and cleared his throat. "I am, Prussia, the Awesomest and sexiest person alive." He bowed and kissed her hand. Italy giggled. Prussia smiled that the girl found him amusing. Even though Italy already knew Prussia, it was still fun having him be flirtatious. "And what may I ask, your name be-eth?"

"I'm It- I'm Feliciana." She curtsied. At least, She thought she did one.

Prussia lead her to sit down. "Well, Feliciana." He mused. "Why are you in Germany's house?"

"He's...Letting me stay here."

"For how long?"

"Forever...maybe.." She scratched her head. "Gee, I don't know."

Prussia laughed. "It's alright. So, and what relation are you to him? He doesn't let people stay at his house without a reason."

Italy bit her lip. "I-I-uh..." She had to think something up. "I'm...a country...related to him...like..a...sister?"

"What's your country?"

"I'm..A part of Germany."

Prussia had a huge goofy grin. "Then, that'd make me your older brother. Little sis."

Italy felt bad for telling him a lie. But it was fun seeing how gullable Prussia was.

"Have you been around the town?" Prussia asked.

Italy nodded.

"Anything FUN?"

Italy shook her head. "G-Germany made me run around the town. I was so tired-" Italy was mentioning a time when she was a guy.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Prussia stood up. "Miss Feliciana, It'd be an honor as your older brother to show you what fun looks like." Prussia grabbed her hand. "First off, we're going dress shopping for you."

"B-But Germany told me not to leave the house. He also told me not to answer the door."

"West is keeping you all for himself, eh?" Prussia smirked. "Come on, I'm the older brother. I can take you places. He can trust me."

Honestly, Germany didn't trust Prussia. Not. One. Bit.

Italy sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Italy walked out of a dress shop with tons of bags, she was wearing one of the outfits Prussia bought for her. Her dress was a creamy yellow with white trimming, it was covered in beautiful lace, and a white ribbon went around her waist. she was wearing white gloves and had a pearl bracelet and necklace. She wore new black and white tennis shoes, and socks with ruffles at the top. her hair was pulled up in a bow that matched her dress. Honestly, she felt like a queen.<p>

"T-Thank you Prussia." Italy smiled.

"Don't mention it." Prussia grinned. "Let's go see a movie."

"Really?" Italy hadn't been to one in a really long time.

"And after that we can go to a soda fountain and eat lunch." Prussia continued. "And after that, we can go to the park. and listen to one of the orchestra's that are going on."

Italy was so shocked. All Germany said about his brother were terrible things. Prussia was an amazing person. Or more aproppriate-An awesome person.

"Pi! Pi!"

Italy looked up and saw a yellow bird resting on Prussia's head.

Prussia looked up and patted the bird.

"This is Gilbird. My little companion of awesome." Prussia said. He lifted Gilbird off his head and cupped him in his hand and held it out to Italy. "Would you like to pet him?"

Italy hesitated.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you." Prussia smiled warmly.

Italy smiled back at him. She gently placed her hand on top of Gilbird. Gilbird nuzzled himself against her hand.

Italy giggled. "He's cute."

"Yes you are." Prussia looked at her.

Italy was blushing. but she blushed even more.

Prussia sat gilbird back on his head. "Well, let's get to the movies before they start it. Right?"

Italy nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Who's the girl?" America asked Russia.<p>

Russia had a creepy grin. I'm guessing he wants her to become one with him.

"H-Hey Russia, you don't think-"

"What?"

"... You don't think that...The spell didn't effect Germany..But someone else in the Axis...?"

"I don't know."

"And do you think it hit Italy. Because...That chick looks alot like Italy."

Russia finally got what America was saying. "Maybe we should tell England."

"Right!" America hopped up. "Let's go tell iggy!"

* * *

><p>It got late, around 6:00 P.M.<p>

"Italy! We're back." Germany called as he opened the door.

No one answered. Usually, Italy would come and greet them. What's keeping him from coming?

Japan hung his coat up. "Do you think Italy-neesan is okay?"

Germany looked at Japan worried. He started to look for her.

"Italy!" He would call.

No answer was returned.

"Germany-kun! I found a note!" Japan held out a note with squiggles. "You can read it. Because I can't."

_Dear Germany and Japan,_

_Prussia came to the house today and let himself in. I had to lie to him saying I'm a new part of Germany. I was afraid of telling him I'm Italy. He's taking me places right now. He isn't as bad as you said he was. He's really sweet. He says he wants to know me more as my 'big brother'. I'm sorry I didn't obey you. But Prussia is your older brother. He's not a total stranger. Well I'll try to be home safely and soon._

_Love,_

_Italy_

Germany ran out the door.

"Germany-kun!Where-Where are you going?" Japan chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Italy!" Germany called as he ran. Japan was right behind him.<p>

"Germany-kun! What did the paper say?"

"Prussia took her! That idiot! Shizer!" Germany hissed.

Japan's eyes grew wide. "What do you think he's doing with her?"

Germany was silent. Images flew through his head, he didn't want to say them aloud.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's got late, Prussia?" Italy asked as they walked through the park, "Germany might be worried." She sniffled.<p>

Prussia looked down at her and give a her a smile. "Not to worry, Feliciana." He grabbed her gloved hand and squeezed it. "Germany is a worry wuss. And I'll protect you from any harm. Okay?"

A few people were walking around lighting lamp posts. That was usually the sign it was late.

"P-Prussia, please!" Italy looked worried. It's never good to be out in the dark. Especially in Germany. Italy began to tug away from Prussia. Prussia held his grip. He then grabbed her waist. Italy was freaking out.

"Chill, Feliciana. Nothings going to happen-"

All of a sudden someone tackled Prussia and Italy went falling, someone caught her.

"Germany! Japan!" Italy gasped.

Germany was strangling Prussia.

"What kind of sick pervert are you? What the hell! Making her stay out past day! YOU BASTARD!" Germany yelled.

Italy gasped. "No Germany! Stop it! Stop it!" Italy pulled at Germany.

Germany looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah!" Prussia gagged. "Listen to her! Listen to her!"

Germany sighed and shoved Prussia away.

Italy cried. "I'm sorry Germany! I'm so sorry!" She fell on her knees and held herself.

Germany felt sorry for her. "You're forgiven."

Prussia fixed his hair and his jacket. "My apologies, West." Prussia bowed slightly.

"It's alright you moron..." Germany hissed.

"I-If I can make it up to you three..." He cleared his throat. "I know there's a ferrie about to leave. I could buy you three dinner on there."

"No Prussia. We're going home."

"Please Germany, can we please go on the ferrie?" Italy gave puppy eyes.

Germany looked at her and sighed. "Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for being short with this chapter. <strong>

**And now I support Prussia and Italy pairing. *people shun me***

**D:**

**Anyway, I still support my love for gerita. so don't worry! ;3**

**Oh, and Italy-neesan,**

**neesan means "Young lady" Or "Lovely Maid". One of my friends would call me neesan. I had to make sure it didn't mean anything bad about me. luls!**

**And I just know that kun is for guys. XD**

**So please review!~**


	5. The ferrie

The ferrie pulled out away from the dock into the lake. The lights from the ferrie made the lake sparkle. It was beautiful.

Italy was on the top floor of the ferrie and looked over the edge into the water. "That's deep..." Italy said.

Prussia came from behind her and twirled her around. "Do you know how to dance?" He gave his awesome grin.

Italy nodded happily, "Yup!~ I know the waltz...The tango-"

"No, no, no, no." Prussia covered her mouth. Germany watched from a distance and growled.

"You need to learn new dances. Such as the Jitterbug." (A/n: That dance could've been made in the 1950s. But it's around this arah. So let's just stick with it. xD)

"Jitterbug?" Italy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah! It's a dance the american's created. It's a hell lot of fun!" Prussia pulled her hand into a spacious area.

Germany glared leaning on a rail watching.

"Mr. Germany..." Japan spoke.

Germany looked at Japan. "Where'd you come from?"

Japan gave a tiny smile. "I've been here."

Germany turned red. "I guess I'm to busy making sure that moron Prussia doesn't rape Italy. I don't want a pregnate woman on my hands."

"I don't think that's it..." Japan continued, "I've noticed you are in love with Italy- neesan. I think you're jealous.."

"What?" Germany turned redder. "That's ridiculous! How could I be jealous over Italy? Don't be ridiculous!" He looked away from Japan and back at his brother and Italy. They were having so much fun. Too much fun. Prussia lifted Italy up in the air and spinned her. Germany glared. _He's touching her waist..._

"If you really want her, you shouldn't stand and watch. Go over to her."

Germany looked at him in disbelief. He's still going on about Italy?

Germany knowing he couldn't argue with Japan, he sighed and got up and walked over to where Prussia and Italy was.

"Whee~ This is fun Prussia!" Italy laughed. Prussia lifted her up again.

"Haha! see, isn't this dance awesome?" Prussia laughed with her.

Germany cleared his throat, which got Prussia's attention.

Prussia frowned. "West-"

"I'd like to dance with her." Germany looked away. What was he doing? He was embarassing himself.

"Yay! I get to dance with Germany!~" Italy hugged Prussia, "Thank you for showing me that dance!~"

"No problem, kiddo." Prussia grinned.

Italy grabbed onto Germany's hand. "Let's dance something slow."

Germany was redder then the color red. (If it was possible XD) "O-Okay."

All of a sudden, the band that was playing the 'hip' music , was now playing slow beautiful music. Germany looked over and saw Japan. He smiled and gave thumbs up to Germany.

Germany was thankful when he grabbed her hands he was wearing gloves. because he was sweating. Germany wasn't sure he could sweat as much as he was. But he liked it.

"Ve~" Italy sighed. "I don't think I've ever danced with you."

"Oh." Germany said. He scolded himself in his mind, _Shizer! Why did I just say oh? Who the hell says just 'oh'?_

"I like dancing with you." Italy bit her lip.

Germany was dying. _She likes dancing with me... Does she like me?_

"I-I..." Germany stuttered. "I like dancing with you too."

Italy sighed satisfied.

"You know..." Italy said, "I'm happy."

"Hm, why?"

"...I guess I am sort-a always happy. But, I think I'm the happiest person alive."

"...Why is that?"

"... Because I'm with you." Italy rested her head against his chest as they danced. "I-I love you..."

"I'm...I'm happy too... Italy..."

Italy lifted her head to look at Germany. She stared into his blue eyes. They looked like the ocean. So deep...So full of mystery.

"D-Do You love me back?" Italy whimpered.

Germany bit his lip. The words are so simple to say. But what's keeping him? He does love Italy. He does. He loves her more than life!

"Ja. I do." Germany said, no emotion.

"Oh." Italy looked down and they stopped dancing.

"Italy...I didn't mean it that way-It's just-"

And then it happened. Italy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her face and kissed him.

Germany's face grew hot. But he enjoyed it. He pulled her up so he held her in their make out. A flash went out in the corner of his eye.

Japan and his camera. Just great.

Italy pulled away and nuzzled herself against Germany's neck. "Doitsu..."

_"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy jumped up and down._

Germany's eyes grew wide and set Italy down. Italy looked confused. "Germany... What's wrong?" She asked.

Germany wouldn't look at Italy. "We need to get home."

And with that, he walked away. Walked away like it didn't matter.

Even Japan and Prussia were confused on why Germany walked away. Prussia shrugged. "Ah, she's mine now."

Japan glared at Prussia. "I'll find out what's wrong with him."

Japan chased after Germany.

"Germany-kun! What's wrong?" Japan asked finally caught up with him.

Germany rubbed his face with his hands. "We need to get Italy back to being Italy. It's not suitful for him to stay a female any longer..."

"Is that why?" Japan asked. Looking a bit sad remembering Italy was a male at one point.

"Why is what?" Germany Turned and face Japan.

"Italy." Japan sighed. "You don't feel it's right you kissed your once fellow male Axis."

Germany turned away from Japan. "I'm getting off this ferrie." He walked away from Japan.

Japan sighed and walked to where Italy was. Italy was being held in Prussia's arms and crying into him. Prussia petted her head and telling her how 'Germany's a dickhead. Don't worry.' Japan glared at Prussia. But Prussia mouthed 'she ran to me. And Germany IS a dick'.

Japan stopped facing them and looked down off the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Short stupid chapter sucks and is short!<strong>

**I'm so sorry! ;_;**

**B-But review please!**


	6. France's Plan

**I'm back~~ Next chapter is-a-now! *POOF* And if anyone is wondering, (which most of you are.) Neesan IS older sister. But it's ALSO 'young lady' in a respectful manner. Soo I didn't wanna look like an idiot. (I am, but that's not the point) anyway, enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p>The Allies, France, China, and England, sat in the meeting room waiting for America and Russia to get back and report.<p>

"Take your eyes off me, aru. Or I'll do it for you, aru." China said to the two males staring at her.

England flushed and quickly removed his eyes, unlike France, who inched closer to her at the table.

France pulled out a rose and grabbed China's hand, "Ma belle rose, de s'enfuir avec moi. et nous allons vivre ensemble dans le bonheur, à Paris ..." He purred.

China blinked at him and pulled her hand out of his grip. "mmm hmm, aru. You give that sweet talk to someone who can understand you, AND is younger or your same age, aru."

France was crushed. So he went and bothered England instead.

England was working on plans, he was trying to figure out how they were going to attack a female. He just didn't feel right about it. But he shrugged it off.

"Mon ami?" France said coming from behind England's chair.

"What is it you git?" England replied. He was tracing with a compass.

"You think China's pretty, no?"

"Well of course she is. She's down right lovely." Noticing what he said, he turned red and turned around to face France. "But I for one, am not a pervert unlike you!"

"honhonhonhonhon..."

_SLAM!_

"HOLY CRAP DUDES GUESS WHAT WE FOUND OUT!" America came running into the door and shook England.

"What? Did it work?" England asked.

"Well, kind of, da?" Russia said. He was coming into the door too. Never again, did he want to work with America. Never. Again.

"Yeah, but do you want to know who the female is?" America said.

China jumped onto the table. "VICTORY! IT HIT JAPAN, ARU! THEY'RE TOAST, ARU!" China exclaimed. She was so happy she thought she was the only one who didn't have to suffer.

"No." America said plainly. "It hit Italy."

Everyone groaned.

"My magic was worked on someone who was already weak?" England hissed. He turned his attention to America. "I blame YOU for this, YOU GIT!" England tackled America and they wrestled.

"Don't blame me! I'm the her-"

"WE'VE ALREADY HEARD IT BEFORE!"

The other stood awkwardly staring at the two on the floor. Until France had a 'lightbulb' moment.

"Wait! It wasn't a total waste! Mon ami's...I can't believe you all are thinking!" France grinned.

Everyone stared at France like he finally lost it.-England knew France was crazy already though.

China had a lightbulb next. "You're right, aru!"

Then Russia. "kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia put on his creepy smile.

Then America. He laughed.

"What is it, you gits?" England blinked.

France walked up to England, face to face. "Who cares about Italy the most? And what would happen, if, he-SHE somehow vanished?" France mused.

"...?" England looked at France cluelessly. "Wha-" England smacked his forehead. "Oh. Germany..."

"That's right. We're going to kidnap her."

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. And this wasn't very SUSPENSEFUL either. anyway. I'll update soon.<p>

Review please~~


	7. Italy runs from a nazi

**Here's the next chapter that was promised~~ *is listening to Cool by Gwen Stefani***

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's been a week and Germany still won't speak to me. I don't know what's wrong. Ever since on Saturday when he...Kissed me, he's been odd. Did I kiss him wrong? Prussia says I kiss fine but he'd have to make sure himself. He wanted me to kiss his 'awesome lips' but Japan hit him with the butt of his sword. I don't understand why though._

_Japan told me not to cry. It's just the war that's effecting Germany. But... _

_Maybe it's me? _

_I want to be a boy again. I really want to be a boy again! I miss being able to be looked at normally, then looked at with googoo eyes! I miss not having to wear these things on my boobs that push them in till I can't breath. I miss my man boobs! _

_And I hate every time of the month I bleed! And it hurts so bad!_

_God must be punishing me for flirting with girls all those years. Now I'm a girl!_

_Well I better go to bed. Tomorrow, Japan, Germany and me are going to a meeting with our bosses._

_You understand right?_

_Thank you for letting my feelings be expressed. I've never wrote in you before. But writing this made me feel better. thank you~~~_

_Love,_

_Italy_

Italy closed her diary and sighed. She got out of bed to get a drink of water before she went to bed.

She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard talking outside her door.

"Why can't we bring her?"

"You know women have no rights in the presence of our leaders."

"She's a country! She's Italy! What's the problem with that?"

"...We're not bringing her that's final!"

Large footsteps went down the hall and a door slammed. It was Germany and Japan talking.

Someone was still near her door though. It was Japan.

Italy opened her door a crack. "J-Japan?"

"Ah! Italy..." Japan turned quickly, "Did we wake you? I greatly apologize." He bowed.

Italy opened the door wider and walked to Japan. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Japan sighed. "Italy-neesan. Don't worry about it and go to sleep. We were talking about the meeting tomorrow. And you're still going so don't worry."

Japan started to walk for the stairs.

"J-Japan?"

"Yes?"

Italy blushed. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"..." Japan reddened but walked about to her. "_Suu Itodorimu_." and kissed the top of her head.

Italy smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for not hating me." Italy let go of him and turned around to walk back to her bedroom. "Oh, and goodnight!~"

Japan sighed and went back down the stairs to his bedroom.-Smiling all the way.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the meeting, the three countries sat with their bosses and discussed the plans.<p>

Of course, the leaders couldn't believe now a great country was now a female. "tsk." They would say.

Italy really didn't think she should've come. But Japan kept reassuring her. Germany would still not look at Italy.

The meeting continued. Plans on attacking, blah, blah, blah. _This is sooo boring. _Italy thought. She held some papers and pulled out her inkpen and began doodling. She drew Hitler with fumes coming out of his head, and admired how realistic it looked. Then she thought up an idea, then drew Germany with fumes coming out his head. She began giggling at her artwork.

A hand came down and slapped the papers out of her hands.

"A woman is kept silent! And she does not 'doodle' while a meeting his in process!" Hitler yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hitler, sir! But I always draw during meetings!" Italy protested.

Hitler's eyes grew wide, as well as the other leaders. "Germany! You need to teach this woman not to speak in the presence of a man!"

Germany turned to face Italy, his face was angry and disgusted.

Italy was terrified. "B-but- I!-" _SLAP!_

Italy gasped and held the right side of her face. Tears swelled up her eyes as she stared at Germany. _Germany would never ever hit me... _Italy thought and continued to stare bewildered and hurt.

"To keep you quiet as I tan your hide!" Germany grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

Italy not wanting her fate, began to pull away from Germany. But Germany was to strong to pull away. She closed her eyes so terrified. She prayed it would finish quickly.

_SMACK!_

She was suddenly released from his grasp. She opened her eyes to see Japan standing over Germany on the floor.

"Italy- san! RUN!" Japan yelled at her.

she stared at Japan horrified that Japan would hit his own ally, but then again, Germany hurt her. "Run!"

Italy, not going to be told a third time, sped right out the door.

"ITALY GET BACK HERE!" She would here. She knew Germany would chase after her. And she wasn't very fast! Unless...

So she decided to use her imagination.

_Eeek! England's chasing meeee! _She thought. That got her running.

* * *

><p>Italy couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground. She was hoping on running to Prussia's house. But she knew now she was lost. Nothing looked familiar. She hoped Prussia would understand, he understands her. Right?<p>

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. "Germany!" She exclaimed. But it wasn't Germany.

"Honhonhon~~ What are you doing in this part?"

Italy turned around and gasped. "Big brother France! Wait, you're my enemy! H-Help! Somebody help!" Italy cried.

"We can put our differences aside, non?" France said with a smile.

She looked at France. Then she too smiled away her tears.

"I think big brother deserves a hug~"

"Si!" Italy ran towards France and hugged him. "Germany is trying to hurt me! But he'd never hurt me! Well, probably male Italy. But he thinks it's okay to hurt female Italy! But we aren't very different!"

France petted her head. "Of course not. This is what happens when you become allies with Germany. He never wins."

Italy sniffled and had her face in France's shoulder.

France looked down. _It's working... _He thought. "Why don't you come with big brother France, okay?"

Italy pulled away and looked at France. She hesitated. Germany told her never to try associating with France, because he's a wine drunkard, and he's part of the Allies. But Italy was angry at Germany. So she grabbed France's hand. "Okay."

And Italy went with France to the Allies base.

* * *

><p>"Germany! Get a hold of yourself!" Japan yelled struggling against Germany as they fought. "Italy may have spoken to a man. But SHE is a man! No matter her appearance!" Japan pinned Germany to the floor.<p>

"She spoke at one of our leaders!" Germany protested. He turned over and was now pinning Japan.

"Your leader!" Japan kicked Germany, which gave him time to stand up. "You were going to far! Italy probably went home, so we are going to go find her, and you _will_ apologize for hurting your own ally!"

Germany and Japan breathed heavily. Germany sighed. "You're right. I had gone to far in my leaders order." He stood up and looked around. The leaders had already left. "Come, we will go find Italy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Germany went a bit crazy nazi. and France took little Italy! :O<strong>

**Stay tuned for next chapter! AAAAAAAAAND, Please review!~~**


	8. Big sister Romano!

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p>France walked Italy into the meeting room.<p>

Of course, she was going to be captured.

"AHAHA!" America came from the corner of the room and picked Italy up. "I have captured her!"

" Non you stupid american! I got Italy fair and square!" France pulled Italy from his grasp.

Italy horrified shoved away from them. "You set me up?" She asked. Her eyes filling with tears.

Of course, when Italy cries. It will make anyone feel like shit.

"Eehh..." France scratched the back of his neck. "I'm french...No?"

"YOU MEANIE!" Italy punched France. France went flying.

"What the hell?" Another voice came. England came from the corner and grabbed Italy's arms. Italy kicked and screamed. "Are you sure you got Italy you stupid frog? Italy is weak! There is no bloody possible way she could punch you that hard" England said.

Italy wailed and continued to kick and scream. She gave England a head kick.

"I HAAAATTTEEE YOOOOUUUUUU ALLLLLL!" She screamed.

"C-calme down, aru!" China grabbed Italy. "I know this is hard for you, aru. Being a female and all. But I'm a female too now, aru."

Italy sniffled and started calming down. "Y-you are?"

"Yes, aru. England turned us into females-"

Italy tackled England. "I MAY BE SCARED OF YOU, BUT THAT'S NOT STOPPING ME FROM BULLYING THE BULLY OUT OF YOU! You BIG meanie!"

"Ahahaha, big? Surree. England is a shrimp! Florida is bigger then him! It's so funny!" America laughed.

England spit blood. "You bloody wanker! America is the reason your a female! He tripped me!"

Italy began attacking America.

"H-H-HEY! Cut that out!" America cried.

Russia smiled watching.

Italy tackled Russia "CREEP!" She yelled.

"KOLKOLKOL" "KOLKOLKOL"

China smirked and watched.

_SLAM!_

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Italy stopped attacking Russia and turned around. Only one person has that voice...

"F-Fratello?" Italy asked. She looked and saw a girl wearing tons of pink and tons of pearls.

"Romano~~~ I didn't finish putting the blush on~~" Spain came skipping in. He looked too happy.

The girl stood shocked at Italy. "V-Veneziano?"

"Si!" Italy stood up and ran to her brother/sister.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you and I females?" Romano pushed away from Italy and glared at England. "Did you do this?"

England scratched his neck. "He helped..." England pointed at America.

"His idea." America pointed to France.

"England's magic!" France pointed at England.

"WHUT? YOU ARE THE BLOODY FROG WHO POPPED IT INTO MY MIND!" England pointed at France. And then they switched from pointing the index finger to the middle finger.

"WHAT THE FRUK IS GOING ON?" Romano barked.

"DON'T USE OUR NAME IN VAIN!" France and England hissed

"So you two DO admit your openly gay~!" America laughed.

"SHUT UP!" England yelled.

"It's true~" France chirped.

Romano face palmed and turned towards Spain. "Do something tomato bastard!"

_Squirt!_

Spain sprayed Romano with perfume. Romano gagged.

"Oh, Romano~~~~ You're so cute~~~~" Spain giggled.

"S-Shut up!" Romano turned red.

"You're so cute~~ Your so cute~~" Spain sung.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Romano curled into a ball. She looked like a ball of pink.

"I have to agree with Spain." Italy said. "You are cute!"

"B-Be-BE QUIET" Romano hissed. "And, well...You're cute too!"

"I know I am." Italy giggled.

* * *

><p>"Italy! I'm sorry!" Germany called out. Italy was missing. He had trackers hunt her down, he looked for Italy in Italy. All of Germany, and even looked in Prussia. but Italy was gone. Like she vanished into thin air.<p>

Germany collasped onto his knees back at his home. "This is my fault. Italy would have never ran away if it wasn't for me." Germany closed his eyes.

A hand touched Germany. "Do not worry Germany-kun." Germany turned and saw Japan smiling at him. "Italy forgives easily. She will return home soon."

"Yes, she runs away from silly things." Germany said, "But male Italy would always return. Female Italy is very different."

"No, they aren't." Japan rebuked. "You just won't listen. But passed that long auburn hair and pretty dresses, is a boy. You need to see passed it."

"MEOW MEOW!"

Germany and Japan turned there heads to where the sound was coming. Italy's room?

They slowly went up the stairs and saw the door was closed. Funny, it was never closed. Never. (A/N: Yeah, but when you get into girly habits, you like to keep your room secret.)

"I-Italy?" Germany said quietly. He opened the door.

"MEEEEOWWWW!" A cat jumped on top of Germany and started to scratch him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Germany yelled.

Japan took action and pulled the cat off Germany. He calmed the cat down and held it. It purred.

"I wonder what a cat was doing in Italy's room..." Japan thought out loud.

The cat leapt out of Japan's arms and ran down the stairs. The two males chased after the cat to find it scratching at the door.

"What does it?-" Japan opened the door and it sped out. The cat began running and stopped. It ran back to Germany and Japan and began pawing at them. Japan took a step and the cat began running again, and again, it came back.

"This seems silly, but I'm going to follow the cat." Japan said. He followed the cat down the street.

"..." Germany shook his head and ran after Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>:O It's the secret cat Italy snuck to his room in the first chapter!<strong>

**And oh my gosh! Romano is a girl too? Ruuun Romano! Spain might be plotting!**

**Oh, and why I said "what the FrUk", is because, my best friend and I made that up to replace the F word. It's so much fun! 8D**

**Please Review!**


	9. Italy's nightmare

**FORGIVE ME! My daddy and mama grounded me for a week! DX A WEEK! Anyway, here's the next chapter~~**

* * *

><p>Italy, being a prisoner. Was more now labelled a guest. Since her sister Romano is a part of the allies, Romano demnaded they do not hurt Italy. So now she stays in England's house along with the other allies. (AN: I'm just guessing the allies stay at England's house.)

Italy sat on a bed in front of her older sister in her 'bedroom', Romano brushed her hair quietly and grunted at some points on little knots that she found in the auburn girls hair.

"Thank you Romano~ I couldn't reach behind my head to get all that hair..." Italy giggled innocently.

"Hrm." Romano replied. Her way of saying 'No problem'. "You need to go to bed."

Italy pouted as Romano scooted her under the covers. "B-But I'm not sleepy...Romano..." Italy yawned. Her big brown eyes fluttered into a close and she drifted to sleep.

Romano sighed. _She really is cute. _Romano thought. She bent down and kissed her sister's cheek. "_buonanotte_."

She turned out the oil lamp on the bedside table and walked to the door. She peered her head out the door to find Spain standing against the wall.

"What is it, bastard?" Romano said in a ruff whisper.

Spain smiled. "I just thought I-"

"SHHH!" Romano put her index finger on Spain's lips. Spain thought he was going to faint. Romano glared at the dopey look on Spain and shut Italy's door quietly. Thus, dragging Spain across the hall and then into England's sitting room. "Don't you know my baby sister is sleeping, bastard?" Romano hissed.

"I'm sorry Romano... You just look so cute in a dark hall-"

_SMACK!_

"Shut up tomato-bastard!" Romano made Spain fall over.

Spain was having a nosebleed. Of pain, and, ''...' Spain had that running through his head knocked out on the ground.

"W-Well what is it you want?" Romano demanded. Hands on her hips.

Spain stood up quickly remembering what he was planning. "Romano, my dear beautiful tomato of cuteness..."

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Em... Well...Will you go out for a stroll? Get some food?" Spain scratched his neck.

"It's late!" Romano yelled.

"Yo! it's only 6:00 in the evening!" America came in from the corner, France and Russia fell from behind him.

"Don't tell me you were listening in!" Romano gritted.

America chuckled, "Not only me. France, Russia-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Romano got into attack form. Spain came from behind and twirled her around to face him.

"Forget them. Express your love for me is as bright as a grown tomato." Spain cooed. He kissed her lips ruffly. Romano gasped as Spain held her in such a way.

"Y-You A-ass-hole..." Romano moaned.

"Follow me, will you?" Spain asked the italian.

"O-okay..." Romano was lifted by Spain bridal style and carried up the stairs.

Spain turned his head to the side. "Don't follow us." He told the men at the bottom of the stairs, trying to take in all that's happened.

"What? Us? Noo..." America scuffed his foot. Russia did the same sheepish way.

"You suck Spain." France sighed. He walked away to plot on trying to spy.

* * *

><p>England walked from his study room down the hall. His head quickly turn to the door Italy was staying in.<p>

He opened the door quietly and saw the little italian snoring quietly.

England grunted and shut the door hard. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. "We wouldn't want you escaping." He turned the key.

_Locked. _

* * *

><p><em>Italy ran, ran as fast as she could. "G-Germany! I'm sorry for running away!" Where was she? It was all fogged and she was lost. "Germany!" She cried again. Someone came from behind and grabbed her. She tried to scream but a gag was tied around her mouth. Suddenly the fogged cleared and she was in the center of a town in a slaughter. "She is to be slaughtered for going onto the battlefield! Disguised as a man!" an uproar of cheers went on all around her. She heard the rope let go and the cutter came down with a WOOSH! that would soon be followed by a CHOP! But instead, she found herself in a garden. the garden was very small, and was concealed in side a circle of trees, the fog was back. She had a feeling she wasn't alone. "Hello?" She called. Ruffle sounds were heard from the east, now the west, now everywhere. "Hello." "Hello." "Hello!" Hello." "Hello." Voices from all around answered her. followed by laughter, that got closer and closer to where she was, in the center of the garden. She saw shadows of the ones around her. She looked up and saw that no one was standing there. "You can't see us, but we can see you." The voices said in unison. "Wh-why?" Italy asked. fits of giggles filled around her again and she was shoved over. Suddenly, the shadow was now a person, but still a shadow. The shadow held a sword that dripped blood. She looked down and a pain filled her whole body. She had been stabbed in her heart. "Look at you. Worthless bitch." The shadow said. "Yes, look at who you are. You are nothing. And never will be." Another shadow appeared. "Shall we leave her here?" yet another shadow asked. "No." The first shadow replied. "We'll throw her down a waterfall." "Waterfall." "Waterfall." She could now no longer breath. She was now falling down the large waterfall. "Worthless."<em>

Italy screamed and fell onto the floor. She opened her eyes and ran to the door. She was so scared of her dream, she had no idea what to do. She turned the handle, but it was locked. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" She cried. "HELP!"

Italy fell to her knees and was shaking. She felt beads of sweat on her face. As well as her tears. She had no idea what was wrong with her. That dream was scary.

After cries of calling for help, no one still would not come. "No one is coming." She said to herself. "They must not care..." She looked at the door and kicked it. "I AM! I AM WORTHLESS! I GET THAT!" She kicked it again. "I GET IT NOW!" She sobbed. she cried into the floor.

* * *

><p>"VENEZIANO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The door was slammed open. "Veneziano?"<p>

Romano stood in the doorway and bent down to the body of her sobbing sister.

Romano's heart softened. She stroked her little sisters hair. "Are you alright?"

"N-nightmare..." Italy said into the floor.

"It's alright sweetheart..." Romano helped her sister up into bed and held her.

"I-I'm worthless." Italy hicupped. "And-and-and-and" She sobbed. she couldn't speak.

"You're not worthless, honey..." Romano told her. It wasn't like Romano to say sweet things to her little sister. But it was usually telling her little brother she'd cuss at. But Italy was now her baby sister, she needed to protect her. And she felt every need to make her feel better. She would have come sooner. But she was with Spain getting passionate... She did not hear her sisters screams. "You can tell me when you're ready, okay?" Romano kissed her sister's head. Italy sniffled and tried to calm down, but when she did, she fell asleep.

Spain slowly walked into the bedroom. "Is she asleep?" Spain whispered.

"Yes." Romano replied. "I'm going to sleep here for the rest of the night."

Spain nodded, disappointed, but he understood.

"Y-You can sleep on the bed too. It's large enough." Romano blushed-As red as a tomato.

Spain grinned. "You don't think Italy would mind, would she?"

"No. My sister likes sleeping knowing people are with her."

Spain smiled and got on the other side of Italy. He pulled the cover over the three of them, and the three drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crow! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm not sure though. And I like my 'spam'ano just to let you know ;D I LOVE IT! *fangirls* Oh, and I apologize for making Romano OOC. But, you know, you would do anything if you love your baby sister this much. :3<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Germany will be coming around England

**P-please forgive. I had writers block for such a...Long time...**

**Anyway, I've noticed I'm getting off subject with mah story, so...Let's hope I cna get back on track?**

* * *

><p>The cat sped down the streets, it had been running for miles and yet had not grown tired. Germany was on a mission, he wanted to find Italy, for all he knows, she could be dead, lost, or raped! He wanted to protect her, he felt terrible for how he treated the girl. He wanted to make things right.<p>

He...He loved her.

Even if Italy was a boy.

Not once had Germany stopped while chasing the cat, followed by Japan, but Japan couldn't take anymore.

"Mr-Mr. Germany!" Japan wheezed. He began to slow down as he held his chest in pain.

Germany looked back at Japan who had now collasped onto his knees. This was not like Japan.

"Japan! We need to keep running!" Germany yelled and turned around.

"My apologies Germany-kun, but you will have to go on without me. For I am very old and running this far and fast is quite unhealthy for a old country like me..." As shocking as it may have seem, but under that young face Japan had, was a sickly old man. But Japan was a samurai, what was wrong with him?

"We've gone this far...We can not give up like this!" Germany told Japan.

"Go...Go on without me... I-I don't know what exactly is wrong with me. I feel very faint..." Japan collasped onto the ground. He looked so sickly.

"I am not leaving you Japan... I lost Italy, I'm not losing you. The Axis Powers must stay together!" Germany lifted Japan onto his back and continued to run. The cat had not got far discovering that it was no longer being followed.

Germany breathed recklessly as he ran.

"Italy... I'm coming..."

* * *

><p>"Ah, isn't that just sweet?" England purred as he watched through his spell cast portal mirror.<p>

"What is?" A green creature asked flying around England's head.

"Oh Flying Mint Bunny..." He cooed as he pet the creature, "Germany, having so much care for his Axis... All deep down inside Germany, he's just a fluff ball."

Flying Mint Bunny bit England's hand.

"I-I'm sorry! it wasn't suppose to offend you!" England whimpered. "I would never compare you to Germany, my cute fluffy adorable bunny~"

England let go of his imaginary friend. "Now, go find Unicorn and make sure he isn't sticking his horn in places inside Captain Hook it shouldn't be, okay?"

"Okay!~" Thus the creature flew away.

When it was out of sight, England began to laugh. "I hope Japan likes my little spell I cast upon him..." He made his portal mirror vanish. "With Japan out of the way, Germany is an easy target. All I need is the little italian princess as live bait to lure in prince charming..."

England then left his basement and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs...<p>

"Big sister Romano will be back with the ingredients soon!~" Italy came running into the kitchen and told France.

France was making dinner for the Allies, and also, wanted to have some fun 'quality time' with the beautiful Axis damsel.

China came wandering into the kitchen sniffing the air in disgust. "It's my night to make dinner, aru."

"Honhonhon, non, it's England's night. But England can't cook, so that automatically makes Big Brother France in charge of dinner."

"YOU MADE DINNER TWO NIGHTS AGO, ARU. IT'S MY TURN, ARU." China stomped her foot.

"Ah, ah, ah, China, aren't you too old to be throwing tantrums?~" France purred. He loved the feeling of having two women in the kitchen.

"ARU..." China rolled up her long sleeve.

"You can make dessert China~" Italy interrupted, before it got ugly. "I was planning on make gellato. But you can make something, and I think dessert is as delicious as dinner."

China stared blankly at Italy. "You'd give it up for me, aru?"

Italy nodded. "We are friends, right?"

China stood silent. "But you're the enemy..."

Italy shook her head. "Just because our bosses are in a war, doesn't mean us countries should hate eachother!"

China smiled at Italy's enthusiasm and cheerfulness. "Friends, aru. We are friends, aru."

Italy hugged her and then ran off to the china cabinet to set the table.

"It's set up!" America yelled.

"What is?" France hollered back.

"Come take a look! It's freakin awesome!" America came running into the kitchen with a face that should belong to a child on Christmas day.

Italy sat the plates down to see what it was.

"You set up a television?" Italy asked, somewhat unamused.

"Yeah! But England didn't kill it this time! Last time I tried setting a television up, England came and smashed the screen out. He was such a bitch for doing it." America knelt down to turn the knob for a station. "I wonder what's keeping him this time?"

Italy shrugged and began to walk back to her work.

_"Italy captured, Axis Powers moving in."_

Italy turned around. "Did they just say?-"

_"The Axis is currently in France and is moving towards Great Britian. Leaders are readied with soldiers for this attack. But what is quite surprising is that the have not given a fight. Stay tuned for more news on this open raid."_

"..." Italy stared at the box. "They're...They're coming for me..." She was so excited.

But...

Italy did not forget how Germany had treated her.

_Germany turned to face Italy, his face was angry and disgusted._

_Italy was terrified. "B-but- I!-" SLAP!_

_Italy gasped and held the right side of her face. Tears swelled up her eyes as she stared at Germany._

A tear rolled down her face.

_He just wants to hurt me. _She thought. _he hates me. He's always hated me. Even when I was a girl._

_..._

_I'm so worthless..._

"B-Britian..." America said. "Germany's coming to this mansion. THIS mansion. YOUR mansion..."

England came into the room. He turned his nose upright in disgust that America put a television in his home.

"No way, idiot. I already knew that." England said, he then turned to Italy. "Don't you ever think that you are getting out of this mansion." England walked away.

"..." Italy stared off.

_"Don't you ever think that you are getting out of this mansion." _

So many things flipped through her head. _Germany, is he still angry at me? Is Japan okay? Did Germany hurt him? __Am I ever getting out of this mansion?_

_..._

_Do I still love Germany..?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review~ <strong>


	11. Never Upset Russia

**New chapter :D**

* * *

><p>The dinner was prepared in the dining room.<p>

"China, you need to come in and sit down." England yelled to the kitchen.

"I can't, aru! Or the dessert will spoil!" China yelled.

"You are keeping us from eating! We still need to give a dinner prayer!" England gritted his teeth.

"We don't have to..." America murmured.

England glared at America for ever suggesting a thing.

"Back in my day of the Middle Ages, if I had ever said such a thing like that, The Church would box my ears and switch my hide until it bleeds!" England stood up from the table angrily.

"Pfft. Say it that way..." America laughed.

England squeezed his fists. "Why you little-!"

_slurp._

England turn his head slowly to where the slurp came from.

**"SPAIN." **

Spain was in stopped motion, like a deer in the headlights. His mouth in an O shape and slouched over with the spoon still over the bowl.

_slurp._

"WHY YOU BLOODY LITTLE WANKER!" England flew over the table and began to strangle Spain.

"GET OFF HIM BASTARD!" Romano stood up and tried prying England off him.

France sipped his wine trying to get to his 'french happy place'.

Italy said a silent catholic prayer and began to eat.

America slipped away from the table to watch some television.

China still in the kitchen.

Russia...

Russia stood up. "Interupt Russia's meal, da?" He asked, no one seeming to listen, "Russia punish who keep him from good meal...Because when Russia was back in day, he never had good meal. He did not have meals. I need to teach spoiled countries a lesson on keeping Russia from a meal."

First, was England. He picked up England like a rag doll.

Then, America. For leaving the table and also, Russia didn't like Ameirca at all.

And last, China.

Pots and pans banged together and she gave a fight. But Russia soon was able to pick up China.

"Aiyah! what do you plan on doing with us, aru?" China cried.

"I've seen this in horror films, he's going to kill us. It's always the guy in the corner." America stuttered.

"You won't be splattering any of my blood, not in my house!" England struggled.

"No." Russia said, "It's a punishment you three will never forget."

"C-Close your eyes Spain..." Romano said, then moving both her hands to cover Spain and Italy's eyes.

"-?" Spain was confused. "H-hey! I should be covering your eyes, my dear sweet-OOMF!" Romano shoved a loaf of bread in his mouth.

"W-Why is it so dark?" Italy asked. "I-I hate the dark!" Italy waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm covering your eyes, dammit." Romano gritted her teeth.

"So, what is this, *HIC!* horrendous punishment *HIC!*, Russia?" France asked.

Russia thought for a moment, he hadn't actually thought of something. "I am going to give them..."

"GROUND US?" America asked fearfully and stupidly.

"R-Rape us, aru?" China gulped. She was never going to have a child with any of her allies. (A/N: But, she has Hong Kong with England. she lied to herself.)

"Just get it over with you git." England crossed his arms.

Russia smiled. "I am going to hug you."

America screamed like a girl.

"W-wait!" America stopped. "HUG US?"

The Russian squeezed them all into him.

He smelled of vodka, sunflowers, and...he was warm.

"H-Hey China... I saved your dessert from getting ruined." Canada walked in. "Um... Am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you?" Kumijarou and China's panda asked in unison.

"I'm Canada..." Canada sighed.

Russia sat all three down. "I hope you all learned your lesson, because I don't want to do it again." He sat down, "Really, I do not want to do it again."

The three walked and sat down. with a frightened expression.

"Dear Lord...T-Thank you for this meal...A-Amen..." England stuttered.

"Amen." America nodded, then slowly ate some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. Review!<strong>


	12. drama, and crying, and fluff, oh my!

**FORGIVE ME EVERYONE. I HAVE BEEN SO DISTRACTED AND A RETARD. BUT LET ME GIVE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU AS A LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT. *sob sob sob***

* * *

><p>"Finally."<p>

Germany stood in front of England's mansion. He looked over his shoulder to a very ill Japan, his face was wrinkly and sickening. Germany sat Japan down behind a tree, "Hang in there." He told Japan as he croutched.

Japan's reply was just an unsettling groan of pain and he weakly tried to open his eyes.

"Rest, Japan." Germany said, "You shouldn't strain yourself."

Japan stopped moving and went into a motionless state. Germany stood up and headed for a safe way into the mansion.

* * *

><p>England looked to make sure no one was around, he then pulled out his keys and unlocked the basement door.<p>

What he didn't know was China standing behind the corner. She was getting very suspicious about England, why was he alway sneaking off? She had to find out!

She had to have a distraction...But what?

China looked around until she heard America coming down the hall. Now was her chance!

America was now shoved around the corner and on top of England.

England yelped and wondered what the heck just fell onto him, an elephant? a building? or Russia?

Nope. America.

"Get off me, wanker!" England yelled.

"mfghphddgg!" America hacked, he was choking on food he had snuck from the pantry after already eating dinner and dessert.

China slipped into the door and went down the stairs and into the basement.

A weird glowing globe was floating in the middle of the room.

"What-" China walked over to it curiously, she then touched it and it made a picture appear.

She gasped, "Japan-"

"What are you doing down here!"

China turned and saw England coming down the stairs with his shirt undone.

"You shouldn't be down here!" He yelled.

China backed up. "Why is Japan in the circle, aru?" she yelled back.

England chuckled, "So it's working!"

"What's working, aru?" She asked.

England shoved her out of the way and touched the globe and made it disappear. "I cursed him."

"You what?" China gritted her teeth angrily and clenched her fists.

"I cursed him to reveal his true age in body. In other words-"

"You're killing him!" She cried, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill-"

"People change, China! And this is for his own good!" England yelled, "If you care for Japan so much, why don't you go join him and be an Axis?" England chuckled at his remark.

China's lower lip trembled and she fled up the stairs.

England rolled his eyes, "How foolish." He made his globe return, "Never get to caught up in love, for it only leaves you-" He looked back on his memories; He had so much love, and then they want independence from you. A shattered heart is impossible to mend. _Impossible._

He shook those memories away from his head and went back to his original job. He put his cape on and flipped his hood to his head.

"Let's check on Germany." He touched his globed and showed Germany. "No." He clenched his fists.

Germany was inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Japan, aru!" China called out, He had to be somewhere in England's land, she saw him herself!<p>

She went quiet and gasped when she heard groaning. "JAPAN!" she ran over to the man and embraced him. Japan let out a weak cry and she let go.

Tears formed in her eyes and stained her cheeks and lowed her head, "I'm so sorry, aru. I-I-"

"...C-China..."

She looked up from her hands and to Japan who had his eyes opened weakly, "...China..."

"Yes, yes, aru?" She looked with so much love filling her brown eyes.

He gave a gentle smile, but it disappeared and he closed his eyes and went motionless, once again.

She layed her head on Japan's legs and cried.

* * *

><p>Italy sat on her bed stoneface. Her radio had just announced Germany was <em>now<em> in England.

Romano didn't know what was wrong when she went to check on her, she tried to ask her, but Italy sat still in the same position and as frozen as a doll. Romano left her and went to find Spain.

_Germany...Go away. _She thought, _I don't want anymore pain. I don't want to be crushed. I don't want YOU._

She stood up and walked slowly to the window with hands behind her back. "I hope the Allies get you, Mr. Germany."

All this bitterment had filled her heart. She hated everyone, all she wanted was for someone to die, and she wanted Germany to so _badly._

And she was soon not surprised when England came up to her bedroom and snatched her.

"You're not going to be found, Ms. Italy. He is not going to find you." He said as he shoved her into a closet.

"Let go of me, bastard." She sneered.

England was quite appalled at this sudden change in Italy, "I can see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with rebeliousness and cussing. You sound just like Romano. But fine, walk into that closet on your own."

"You can't make me, dumbass." Italy said, "I don't want to go in."

England was furious. "Get in that closet right NOW, OR ELSE!"

"NO!" Italy yelled back.

England grabbed her upper arm, "Germany is in this house and is coming for you, but that's not stopping me from showing you respect to your elders!" She struggled as he dragged her into his study. "Stop struggling!" He yelled. But Italy kept giving a fight.

England then did the only thing he could do, he slapped her in the face.

Italy fell to the floor, all that brave rebeliousness had soon gone away, she realized, she's not on the Allies, she's an Axis, and she needs to be afraid, and she needs Germany.

"To keep you quiet as I tan your arse!" He went for his drawer and pulled out a switch, "I am so thankful I have kept this for so many years from when I used to discipline America when he was a young boy." He walked towards her.

She scooted backwards on the ground, the phrase that came earlier from England's mouth was quite similar like Germany when he had became so angry and disgusted with her, she was terrified.

England pulled her upward and pulled her to a chair and onto his lap. She screamed for help as he undone her lower protection of clothes, but he put a hand to her mouth and shushed her, "You yell one more time, I might as well just kill you. This is just a warning for you if you try to mess with Great Britian!"

She struggled to get free, until she heard a_ swish!_ come down and a painful sting. She yelped, and tried not to scream, she didn't want to lose her life.

The switch continued to come down onto her. She coudln't handle it anymore, she cried out for help in agony.

England stopped, and strangled her neck, "You bitch-"

_CRASH!_

And with a mighty yell, "ITALY!" There stood Germany, scratched and bruised, in the doorway.

Tears formed in the little Italian's eyes in gratitude and joy, "Mr. Germany..." she gasped.

"How did you get passed the Allies?" England yelled, and threw Italy to the ground hard.

Germany clenched his fists seeing that his sweetheart was treated terribly. "They were no match, and not all of them were even there, you idiot." He said through clenched teeth and began to walk towards the Brit.

England backed up a little, Germany was on fire and he was not going to go easy. But England didn't care if Germany was going use his hands for destruction, he had magic.

"Stand back, Germany! Or the princess is doomed!" England then yelled out:** "SUFFOCANT COLLO!"**

Italy was raised off the ground and a green glow surrounded her neck and strangled her 10 feet off the ground.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed.

"Don't move any closer to her, Germany! You choose, Italy's death? Or you surrendor and give up to the great forces of that which is the United Kingdom?" England smirked.

Germany looked up at Italy who still held on for dear life, and made choking sounds through her breath.

_"g-g-ggermanyy.."_ She tried to say as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He just couldn't stand it, his true love going through so much pain was unbearable for him. "I surrendor." Germany said, and got to his knees before England.

England stood there and shocked. He let his spell drop and Italy fell face forward onto the ground knocked out from lack of air.

"You-You-"

"I surrendor. Do what you want with me, just don't hurt Italy..." Germany had his head lowered waiting for England to kill.

England backed up, "But-But why?" he stuttered, "Why would you-"

"Love." Germany said and looked up at the English man, "I did it out of love. Something you wouldn't know, you bitter man."

Britian clenched his chest-his heart ached, tears welled up into his eyes and he let them burst and fell too to his own knees, "I've forgotten what love is, all of it was taken away by everyone, cruelty and hate is all I've known, that is why I am so bitter and depressed all the time. My only goal is to make others lives miserable, for I hate myself." England sobbed and held his face, "But nobody cares, that's why I do it. I only want someone to stop me-"

"Iggy!"

England looked up to see the heartbreaker himself. America.

America stood in the door way holding his arm, he too was scratched and bruised from head-to-toe just like Germany, and his glasses sat crooked on his nose.

"What do you want?" England cried, throwing his arms up.

America bit his lip and had a very worried expression, "Britian...I never knew you felt that way...I-"

"You've known!" England yelled, "You've known exactly why!"

"It is my fault." America stated truthfully, "And...England...I'm sorry...I know I was...that way back then, but times change, and that's the past. Just because I don't want you to boss me around doesn't mean I don't love you. Really, I'm serious, England..I love you." America walked forward and stood in front of the sobbing mess of the United Kingdom, "Will you please except that?"

England wiped the tears from his face with his arm, he was really embarrassed about expressing himself, so he was redfaced severly.

But before he could say anything, America dropped onto his knees and grabbed England into a hug. England was surprised, he hadn't had a hug in a long time, a true loving hug.(Russia's didn't count as a hug.) He accepted it and hugged America back.

Germany smiled at this heartwarming moment, but soon had to go back to his own problem. Italy.

She still layed on the floor, but she was soon waking up. So Germany decided he'd go over to her and place her on the couch in the study so she'd have a comfortable awakening.

* * *

><p>Italy opened her eyes and saw the room empty besides a certain blonde, who stood staring out the window.<p>

England had to go lift the curse off of Japan, before it got too late. Japan was furious and went all Samurai on him-But then China stopped him, and Japan turned redfaced and began to bow furiously on the ground before China's beauty. But she stopped him and hugged him tightly and was telling him she was very happy to see him healthy.

America went with the other Allies to clean up England's house before England went back to his old angry, mean self.

So Italy sat up a little bit and tried to figure out who that blonde figure was. The light shined through the window onto him, made it very difficult for her to tell.

"Umm...Mr. Angel?" Italy asked, supposing that was what it was. Maybe she was dead and he had come to take her.

The figure turned to show a radiant handsome face of a man, with cold blue eyes, and his hair a mess.

He smiled at her, "Italy-"

"GERMANY!" She interrupted joyously and dashed over to the man and leapt into his arms. He grunted a little out of surprise but caught her and embraced her into him.

"Italy... I was so worried- I'm-"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Germany!" She sniffled and muffled her face into his chest, "I should've never run away! I-If I didn't run away in the first place, this would've never happened and I'm so so sorry!"

"Italy...It is impolite to interrupt your elders." Germany scolded.

Italy yelped, "I'm sorry!"

Germany sighed, "But I'm the one who needs to be sorry, Italy. I shouldn't have abused you, and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. Will you forgive me?"

Italy hugged Germany, "I don't care anymore, I just want my dear Germany."

Germany smiled and held her tighter and kissed her forehead, "I promise I'll treat you the way you want me to treat you."

"But Germany..." Italy said.

"Hm?"

"I-I don't want to be a girl anymore- I want to be a boy, but I don't know how I will ever-"

"I can assist you." England said standing in the door, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Italy, Romano, and China stood in the middle of a chalked circle.<p>

"Are you ready?" England asked.

"Yup!" Italy said, "W-will this hurt?"

"A little bit." England said, "Now, on the count of three be prepared-"

"WAIT, ARU." China said. She ran out of the circle and over to Japan.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT." England yelled.

"Iggy's back." America laughed.

"SHUT UP!" England yelled.

"Romano..." Spain said, and twiddled his thumbs.

"What is it, bastard?" Romano huffed.

"Will you still wear pretty dresses even when you are a boy again?" Spain gave her a puppy face.

Romano went redfaced and stomped towards him, "WHY DON'T YOU WEAR THE FUCKING DRESSES YOU ASSHOLE, WHY DON'T YOU WEAR A BRA, YOU SON OF A BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVEN ASK SUCH A THING!-" Romano grabbed Spain and began to abuse him.

Spain laughed, he was pleased Romano will never change no matter what gender.

"Japan, aru." China said, grabbing his hands.

"Yes, China-san?" Japan asked, not able to look her in the face.

China smiled noticing blush appearing on his face. "I've always wanted to do this."

Japan looked at her, "Do what-"

China grabbed his shoulders, pulled him towards her and kissed him with firey passion.

"Awww" everyone said.

After a good few minutes of that, and Germany deciding he'd take a picture to get even with Japan, China pulled away and went back into the circle.

Japan fainted.

"Alright, ready?" England asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes!" They said.

"I wonder what's the first thing I'm going to do when I turn back into a boy..." Italy thought out loud.

Germany smiled, "I will let you have some pasta, my treat for you."

"PASTA!" She said.

And soon a large explosion of magic and chanting happened, and soon three males stood in the circle.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAPTER GAIZ. MAYBE I'LL HAVE AN OMAKE, IT DEPENDS IF YOU GAIZ ARE GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS AND REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SUCKISH STORY, AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!<strong>


	13. OMAKE: so in the end

**~OMAKE~**

* * *

><p>On the way home...<p>

Germany opened his door and was greeted by Prussia.

"WEST!" Prussia cried and ran over and tackled his brother. "I SAW YOU LEFT THE HOUSE TO GO RESCUE ITALY, SO I THOUGHT, HELL, I SHOULD CHECK ON FELICIANA-"

"Please don't yell in my ear, Prussia." Germany groaned. "Take deep breathes, and retell me."

So Prussia did and told him calmly.

Germany chuckled.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Prussia sobbed, "That poor little girl is out there and now-"

"I'm right here, Prussia!"

Prussia turned to see Italy wearing no pants and Germany's jacket.

"Oh hi Italy-SHE'S GONE! GONE! GONE! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES?" Prussia latched onto his brother once more and sobbed.

"No! Prussia-" Italy cleared his throat, "I was Feliciana."

Prussia looked at Italy, "Are you high? I think you're high-"

"No. Ita-chan is telling the truth." Japan said as he came in through the front doorway. "Mr. England-kun had put a spell on him. He really was a sex-pretty girl."

"AWW! THANKS JAPAN!" Italy giggled and hugged him.

Japan groaned. "It's not cute anymore, Italy. It's now downright disturbing."

Italy pouted. "Well, does Mr. Germany think so?"

Germany blushed and looked away, "It-It's not that I'm saying that I hate it- but I-"

Italy kissed Germany.

Germany pulled away, "Italy- This is unacceptable- I-"

"I thought you said it didn't matter what gender I am. You wouldn't lie, would you?"

Germany blushed and lowered his head.

"Kiss?" He murmured.

Italy giggled as Germany leaned down and kissed him.

"WHAT-" Prussia screamed, "Bruder! What is your problem! You didn't tell me?"

Germany rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault you are so dumbheaded you can't figure anything out."

"I ALMOST HAD SEX WITH A BOY. AHH!" Prussia pulled at his hair and ran out the door.

Germany and Italy stared.

"He'll get over it." Germany sighed.

"I don't recall ever saying yes to sex with him." Italy wondered.

"Would you have wanted to?"

Italy smirked, "Why don't you find out!~" And he ran away.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled and ran after him.

_"Things are back to normal, I suppose. _Italy giggled as he ran away and laughed, _"No matter what, I'm just glad I'm a boy and I still have my best friend!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Short omake is short.<strong>

**and sucks.**

**but I gave it to those good little kiddies who reviewed!**

**You can review this as well if you want. 8]**

**(do it. really. DO IT. not a choice. IT'S A COMMAND.)**

**THE END.**


End file.
